


All Cried Out

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, Constantine wants to be a good friend, F/F, Major Character pain, Sad, Sad Ava, So much angst, based off a tumblr prompt, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: When Ava gets hurt, Sara can’t bare it.





	All Cried Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, this is for my friend Ashley, because suffering is the best emotion.

She had no idea what was coming; how could she? Ava opened a portal onto the waverider, where Sara and the Legends were preparing for a mission. A wave of panic washed over her when she saw Sara in her Canary outfit. 

“Hey Aves.” Sara said as she zipped the suit. Ava smiled and pressed a kiss to Sara’s lips. “We have an anachronism in 1942.” She explained, turning to back to the open locked. Ava placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

“Just, please be careful. Call me if anything goes wrong. I love you.” Ava warned as Sara turned her head to look at her. 

“Okay, Mom.” Sara joked. She kissed Ava once more. “Movie night tonight? Ocean’s eight?” She asked. Ava nodded. “Alright. I love you. I’ll see you later.” Sara finished, kissing her one last time.

Ava portaled back into the Bureau and exhaled. She tuned her courier into Sara’s health monitor; knowing her girlfriend was stubborn. She decided to distract herself with some training, and called some new additions to the training room.

It had been about an hour. Her wrist buzzed, and a look of horror washed onto her face. The blood count was going down, Sara was hurt. In a panic, she dismissed the agents and portaled directly to Sara, not caring who saw. Her heart shattered as she watched Sara take down a few people, only to be pushed down. Ava ran out onto the field, grasping at the man who held the one she loved. 

“Get off her you Assho-“ She began, but ended in a screech as a gun was placed to her side, and shot through her body. She heard Sara scream as she went down, and watched as Sara took down the men in the area.

“Ava! Ava, baby stay with me.” Sara cried out. Ava felt a tear, was it Sara’s or her own? Sara held Ava’s body, shaking lightly.

“Sara? Hunny, don’t cry.” Ava cracked a small smile, wanting to stay happy for Sara. Sara shook her head.

“I can’t not cry, Ava.” Her voice was hushed, not wanting to alarm the other legends.

“Are you hurt?” Ava coughed, trying her best to place an arm around Sara. Sara cupped Ava’s facs, keeping her body on her legs. She shook her head, not caring that tears were now streaming down her face.

“Good. Sara-Sara I love you.” Ava’s voice was weak, and small. Sara’s heart broke into a million pieces, and a wave of nausea took over her as she glanced to her bloody hands. Not nazi blood, not her blood, but Ava’s blood.

“No, stop it Ava. You're gonna be fine. You’re gonna be alright.” Sara stopped Ava. She was really convincing herself Ava would be fine. 

“Let me talk, Lance. You’re the best thing tha-that’s happened to me. I understand if-if you want to go-go back to 2213. Get another-another Ava.” Sara shook her head again and pulled Ava closs as the taller blonde shook.

“I don’t want another Ava. I want this Ava. You’re one of a kind. You’re the only thing I have. You’re the only thing I need. Ava, I’ve lost everyone. I can’t lose you.” Sara was bawling by this point, not caring anymore. Ava’s eyes shut, but her pulse kept going slowly. Sara shook Ava lightly.

“Ava? Ava? Ava baby? Baby stay with me.” She cried out. She didn’t care about the anachronism. She let out a loud scream, and sure enough her team came running to aid. Zari gasped before helping the team carry Ava and Sara to the waverider.

Ray got Ava hooked up to the medbay just in time for Gideon to work on her system. Sara sat next to her, keeping one of her hands in her own. Tears had stopped falling, but the broken look on her face remained the same. 

Gideon did all she could for the time being, but left Ava in a medically induced coma. They were unsure how long Ava would have to stay this way, so Sara had Amaya tell the Bureau what was happening to their director. 

Sara stayed with Ava all day. Zari brought her food at one point, but it went uneaten. At some point, she had briefly left Ava because nausea hit her, but she had immediately returned to her after.

Zari sighed as she sat in the library. The team was with her, all scared for their captain. She placed the book she was reading down and closed it.

“I’m worried. I’ve been here for all of Sara’s legending. She’s never looked so broken and alone.” Ray spoke. Mick downed another beer and nodded.

“She loves Ava so much. This is clawing at me.” Amaya complained, scratching at her chest. “Someone needs to talk to her. It’s been hours. She hasn’t ate since this morning, and she needs to sleep sometime.”

“Yeah. Who would she talk to?” Zari asked, looking around the room. “Constantine.” She mumbled. She looked up to Gideon, who must’ve understood. In a few moments, John Constantine stood in the library.

“So, run it by me again, love. Ava got hurt? Sara hasn’t moved since?” He simplified. Amaya and Zari nodded. Constantine glanced around the room at all the broken faces. Ray was staring into nothing, Natie was sitting against a wall with his head in his arms. Mick was drinking something heavier than normal, and Zari ans Amaya were the only ones engaged in the conversation. He nodded.

“I can talk to her, but I can’t promise anything.” He finally said. The girls thanked him as he left. He frowned when he saw the pair. Ava’s body was still bloody, and Sara’s suit and hands were stained red. 

“Sara.” He said quietly, not wanting to startle her. Sara snapped her head to look at him, and he felt a small amount of sadness in his heart. Sara’s mascara was in black streaks down her face, which was red from crying and touching it with her bloody hands.

“What do you want, John.” Sara asked, clearly not wanting to talk. He sighed, knowing this would be hard.

“You really need to smile, love.” He insisted, moving over to where she was. He looked her hey hands and winced a little. “You might want to clean yourself off there.” He mumbled, his eyes tracing over Ava’s unconscious body.

Sara didn’t reply, she just simply shook her head. Constantine sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t lose her.” Sara whispered. It was quiet, but Constantine heard it. A fresh tear ran down her face. “I’ve lost everybody, John. Laurel, my dad, Rip, Stein.” 

Constantine shook his head. “Sara, you won’t lose her.” He soothed (well, as best as he could).

“I can’t lose her now, not ever. I love her, John. She’s all I have here for me. All I have for when days go to shit. She’s the only one I can tell about my nightmares and not feel judged. I love her, so much. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her.” Sara was sobbing again, and one hand had moved up to her face. 

Constantine nodded and took on of Sara’s hands.

“Come with me, love. We’ll clean you up and you can change into something cleaner. I’ll stay here with Ava, don’t worry.” He stood, hoping Sara would follow. After a few moments she did, but she took her hand back. She kissed Ava’s forehead, and slowly moved down the halls.

Ray, being the sweetheart he was, smiled when he saw Sara. Zari took her hands, sighing at the blood stains. She whispered something into her ear, and the pair went off to help Sara.

“That hurt.” Nate spoke, for the first time since the incident. Everyone nodded. “I’m not used to seeing her so vulnerable.” He added.

 

Zari helped Sara to the fabrication room, where she washed the blood off of her hands, face, and out of her hair. As Sara changed into a sweater, she finally spoke. 

“She’s making me a better person.” She said, lifting her shirt lightly so Zari could help her wrap the small wound on her side.

“She is. And she’ll continue to do so.” Zari reminded Sara. Sara sighed and shook her head.

“This is my fault. If I wouldn’t have been getting beat up by those damn nazi’s we wouldn’t be here. If I just put a little more strength we would be here.” Sara growled, running a hand through her hair.

“Sara. This is not your fault.” Zari shook her head and made Sara look at her. “Ava loves you. She’ll get through this, and so will you. Okay?”

Sara nodded slowly and wiped a tear from her eye. Not being able to stand being away from Ava, she took her food and went to the medbay once again. Constantine nodded at her, and left alongside Zari.

“Ava, I don’t want another Ava.” She said quietly, kissing Ava’s hand. “So, I’m gonna need you to be strong for me. You’re one in a million and I love you.” She looked at Ava’s closed eyes, and the blood on her suit. She sighed, and pressed her comme. 

“Ray, can you come to the Med Bay?” She asked, her voice finally strong again. In a matter of minutes, Ray entered the Med Bay. 

“Hey. Can I clean her up? It’s killing me to see her like this.” She asked. Ray considered for a moment.

“Don’t move her, and be extremely careful around the wound.” He replied. Sara nodded and went to the other side of Ava, and slid gloves on her hand.

“God, you’re so stubborn.” Sara whispered as she lifted the blazer off her side. “Can’t listen to me, can you?” She shook her head, and moved the undershirt to reveal the wound. She inhaled, and grabbed saline from the shelf next to her. She took another deep breath and began scrubbing around the wound. 

 

“God damnit, Ava.” Sara sighed, lacing fresh thread through Ava’s side. Ray frowned from across the room, as he was working on some sort of medical device. It had been a few days since the incident, and Sara was getting worse every day. She just wanted Ava back, more than anything in the world. 

“Captain Lance, you’ll be happy to hear that Director Shar, er, Ava’s blood count has returned to normal and I can take her off of the sedative.” Gideon chirped. Ray smiled at Sara, who was crying once again. She cut the thread, happy with the stitch job she did. She placed a soft kiss above it, and pulled the suit back down. She smiled,her eyes finally being able to look at Ava’s face once again.

After an hour or so, the sedative began to wear off. Ava squinted an eye open, glancing around. Her hand tightened around Sara’s, and the other came up to her head.

“Sara?” She asked dryly. Though she was able to wake up, she was still in pain. Sara smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face.

“Yeah baby. It’s me. How do you feel?” She asked. Ava groaned and opened her eyes to see Sara.

“Horrible. Worse since you’re crying.” Ava sighed, reaching to brush Sara’s tears with her thumb. Sara leaned into the touch, letting her tears continue to flow.

“Ava, you scared the shit out of me. I’ve lost everyone, my dad, my sister, Stein, Rip, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. You make me a better person. Everyday I look at you and I am taken over with passion. I don’t even want to think about life without you.” Sara paused as she cried, wanting to continue but needing a break. Ava was crying, from the pain and the way Sara was talking.

“You, you’re the reason I’m still here. You’ve become a part of my soul. You’re one of a kind, no matter what the future says.” Sara finished, kissing Ava’s hand.

“Marry me.” Ava whispered. Sara widened her eyes. 

“Excuse me?” Sara asked. She knew what she said; but it confused her.

“Marry me. When I think about my future, I think about us before I think about the clones. Sara, marry me.” Ava was sincere with what she was saying. Sara smiled again, and nodded quickly. Once she got the okay from Ava, she pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow, and passionate. They were interrupted by Ray, once again.

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just coming to you know, uhm, make sure Ava’s good.” He said, blinking a few times. Sara turned to him and nodded with a smile. Ava didn't say anything about what just happened, and neither did Sara. That would come up at another time. Ava let Ray examine the wound, and by the end of the night she was cleared to leave the med bay, but not cleared for work. 

Sara helped Ava walk to the bridge where the team sat. They all cheered and clapped when the pair made it there, happy to see her up and smiling again.

“See? I told you you could do it!” Nate said to Sara, earning a nod. Sara kissed Ava’s cheek, and kept their hands intertwined.

She almost lost her. She lost her. But like every legend; she came back stronger. The agreement to wait for the engagement announcement stayed for a few days. Of course the legends had to celebrate, but the entire time Ava and Sara stayed together.

They wouldn’t lose each other ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> :) leave comments it makes me happy


End file.
